


A Quarantined Surprise

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, background Kara / Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: Happy Birthday Maggie Sawyer
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Coffee. Coffee. Coffee.

That was the only real thing on Maggie’s mind as she dragged herself out of the on so warm arms wrapped around her middle and forced herself to roll away from the spooning cocoon of the body they were attached to.

Not that Alex moved much other than snagging Maggie’s pillow as a poor replacement for her girlfriend’s warmth while the detective grinned sleepily and started hunting around in the dark for a shirt so she wouldn’t be walking around their new shared apartment naked.

She didn’t want a repeat of the incident last weekend when she’d accidentally left the bedroom in her ‘birthday suit’ only to find not just one but both of the ‘Super twins’ already bickering between themselves in low voices at the kitchen table. It had been rather cute actually watching them argue in both Russian, English and Kryptonian over the extra orders of donuts they’d brought.

Kara for her part dropped her eyes rather quickly once she’d noticed Maggie’s ‘ah natural’ state. Linda, on the other hand, hadn’t gotten why her elder sister was being so strange and not going over with her to give the then awake detective a greeting hug as soon as she saw her.

‘This is her house as well as Alex’s. What is the large deal if she wants to go without clothes?” the Kaznian had asked her arm still around Maggie’s naked shoulder her eyes on a still blushing Kara.

This time however it was only Linda sitting quietly at the table. Her legs kicking softly against the legs of her stool under the table while she rested her chin against her folded arms her eyes trained on the phone she’d left propped up against one of the boxes containing one the more sugary cereal choices Maggie and Alex keep around the house in case there superpowered sisters would stop by.

This one was Linda’s favorite. Oreo cereal.

Maggie swears her ears are still ringing from how loudly the Russian accented blonde had squealed when Alex had brought the blue and black colored box out from behind her back after a late trip to the store.

“I showered three times before coming here. You’re safe.” Linda says as soon as her eyes land on the Latina framed in the kitchen doorway. She couldn’t catch this latest human disease scaring the world but apparently, she could still be a carrier and she wasn’t risking her family’s health or safety, yet she couldn’t just leave them alone and hide out at Kal-El’s ice palace in the north.

She loved her family too much to abandon them to only short phone calls and emoji-filled texts to keep their spirits up. Just another thing the better Alex had lovingly teased her about after finding out about how Linda had inherited Kara Danvers’s fondness for the little pictured communications.

“Morning to you too baby Danvers.” The sleepy detective yawns pausing to press a little kiss against the top of the blonde’s head as she passed making Linda giggle as she looks away from the phone screen.

“Hello, Maggie Sawyer.”

A low whine from the floor has them both cracking a smile. “and morning to you too beautiful.” Maggie coos ignoring the protest of her protesting body as she bent to give there rescue puppy Bandit a few loving scratched behind her ears.

Alex had given her a rather rough but oh so worth it work out earlier.

“Whatcha up to?”

Linda grins at the questions turning her phone to allow Maggie to see what she was watching.

“More otter vids really Lin?” Maggie giggles lingering beside the table to watch the last few seconds of one over the blonde girl’s shoulder.

If she was being honest watching the little guy wash its cute face with its adorable paws remind her a little too much of Alex sometimes before she’d had coffee or when the detective would sneak into the lab while her genius girlfriend was working. Sleepy and a little worn out but still so adorable she just wanted to grab her and snuggle with her.

Keep her safe from all the evil in the rest of the world.

Linda shrugs with a shy smile as she clicks the videos off and pockets her phone. “They are cute.”

“You’re the cute one.” Maggie chuckles quietly shaking her head at the young super’s childlike amusement while she drummed her fingers on the counter waiting on the water heat up in the coffee maker. “You have a category all your own Ban so put the puppy pout away. Honestly your worse than auntie Kara.” Maggie laughs letting out a grateful sigh when she noticed how auntie Linda had already taken care of the pup’s breakfast and fresh water needs for her.

“You know I could just…” Linda offers mimicking sliding down a pair of glasses with a pointed look. Maggie smiles at the offer but shakes her head. “I’m not making you use your powers just to get coffee faster.”

“You aren’t _making me_ I am offering as a friend.” The blonde corrects tossing a few more cereal pieces into the air as she leans back in her chair to catch them in her mouth.

“Maggiee. Coofffeee.”

The whine sounds from the direction of the bedroom reminding one of the kitchens occupants of the night’s earlier activities.

Not a bad way to end a hard day and begin another. Especially not now when the couple was starting to see even less of one another than there already restrictive jobs were allowing.

Now Alex was spending a more than healthy amount of time in the DEO lab with Lena trying to help find a cure for this newest and surprisingly none alien-related flu pandemic sweeping over not only National City but the rest of the world as they knew it.

Maggie got the oh so fun job of driving around town and breaking up any gathering she found of more than four people. Lucky for her, her captain had at least allowed for Linda to ride with her as her back up now that the task force had shrunk to only a handful of agents. It also helped that Kate knew Maggie’s new temporary partner was more than capable of watching Maggie’s back no matter what they rolled up on.

She didn’t like doing it, but it kept the public safe so until Kate told her to cut it out and go into isolation herself she was going to keep playing the bad cop and tell them to go home like the government wanted them to.

She was hating this isolation thing just as much as them even if it did mean she could possibly have more time with her second chance girlfriend. That is as soon as Alex had succeeded in being part of the team that finally kicked this thing viral butt and saved the world.

Nothing short of that would make her girlfriend stop and think about herself outside of Maggie pinning her naked body to the bed after their shared shower not even Martian ordered self-isolation for his Earth children.

“Working on it, babe.” Maggie calls back softly humming to herself as she moved around the kitchen under Linda’s quiet watchful gaze. “Also working on a light snack for us too. How’s that sound?” she adds just loud enough for Alex to hear as she tosses a few of the pizza bites into the microwave on Linda’s other side.

Linda bits down on her knuckle to keep from giggling too loudly at her big sister’s dreamy sigh of “Love you Mags.”

“Love you too Danvers.”

“Forever.” Alex finishes in a more awake sounding yawn before either Maggie or Linda could.

“She’ll be asleep before you go back.”

Maggie chuckles at the blonde’s prediction while Linda herself pushed up so she was sitting on the countertop at the detective’s elbow while she rummaged in a lower cabinet. “Probably she had a long day yesterday, but I wanted her to know anyway.”

“Besides I bet Kara is having the same trouble with Lena right now.”

That got a soft giggle Maggie had been hoping for as she let out a soft ‘Yes’ when her hunt finally paid off and she crawled out of under the cabinet.

Linda blew out a slow breath as the pair lapsed back into quiet her eyes flickering curiously toward the far wall in the direction of the bedroom every few seconds. Maggie padding stealthily over to the refrigerator for a half-full bag of cheese blocks that she tipped into a little bowl that was soon mixed with some grapes from a lower drawer.

“Want some?” she asks around a bite of a grape holding out what was left in the cheese bag to the absent-minded Kryptonian while Maggie goes back to dig the last of the pizza bagels she and Alex had stashed away out of the freezer.

She would have gone for what was left of Friday night’s pizza but that had been devoured between her and Alex after round two the night before.

To bad, it was already the start of Sunday going by the stovetop clock.

Maggie was tempted to ask what was so amusing when she spots a small city powering level smile spreading across Linda’s lips as those blue eyes focus on the wall that leads to the hall that leads to the front door.

Just once she wishes she could experience the supposed joy of having x-ray vision. Kara has it, Linda has it, Clark has it, heck even Alex had it for a short while when she spent the afternoon in that VR world where she was Supergirl before they’d gotten back together.

Whatever it was it had Bandit tripping over her paws to get to the door letting out several happy barks along the way as she skidded into the hallway.

“Lin could you go let Ban out before she pees on the front mat again.” Maggie sighs going back to tending the second batch of pizza bagels she’d tossed into the microwave.

Rather than hoping down from the counter Lind Lee-Danvers lets out a loud giggle this time her unfocused eyes stating at a different spot on the kitchen wall.

“Hey, Danvers,” Maggie calls a little nervous now as she turns her attention back to the finally ready coffee machine humming on the counter. “Don’t get mad at me okay but um I ah. I think I broke your sister somehow.”

Alex’s answer is a lot closer than she expects when she hears it.

“Probably just gave her too much sugar.”

Luckily for Maggie Linda saves both coffee mugs from meeting the hardwood floor of the kitchen when Maggie turns to properly greet her girlfriend.

The sight of Alex Danvers in full tactical gear never failed to ramp up Maggie’s heart rate or her arousal. Maybe the only thing that came close beside the adrenaline of chasing down a suspect for work were the times Maggie got to see her badass agent girlfriend _out_ of said gear. Preferably wearing but her engagement turned relationship restart promise ring and one of those adorable smiles of hers while they tumble into bed.

Weeeelllll, maybe the sight of Alex Danvers in tactical gear _and_ that sexy as hell lab coat of hers.

_Happy freaking birthday to me._

The smile Alex was sending her seemed to agree with Maggie’s thoughts while her girlfriend crouched in order to give Bandit some loving scratches. “Been a good girl for Mama?” the agent coos while her fur daughter attacked her face and neck with slobbered kisses.

Maggie swooned a little more at the question needing to grip onto the counter to stay on her feet as a mood-killing knock sounded from the front door.

“That would be for you, babe.”

Maggie didn’t move. She couldn’t with the jelly legged feeling the longer she was graced with the teasing vision of Doctor Agent Alex Danvers.

Now if she could only get to the freezer and somehow climb inside it to cool off then maybe she could avoid scaring Linda by demanding her big sister take her right there on the kitchen island.

“Mags. The door.” Alex prompts when the knocking comes again. this time a little more instant.

“Door. Lin. Get please.”

It was official Maggie Sawyer had lost her ability for proper speech.

“Sorry, Maggie Sawyer. I will not.”

Maggie gaped finally managing to drag her eyes away from her girlfriend to look at her guilty faced baby sister.

“It’s my birthday. Go get the damned door for me while I kiss the breath out of your sister before she goes to work.”

Linda blushed a deep red but shakes her head with a firm. “Nint.”

“Birthday girls get the doors. It’s the law.” Alex jumps in her hands on her hips in that teasing power pose Kara and Linda love to copy.

“No, it’s not.” Maggie argues

“Danvers Family law.” Alex corrects with a grin this time crossing her arms over her front.

Dammit.

“Fine.” Maggie groans stomping down the hall toward the front door.


	2. Make A Wish Mags

“Good afternoon detective.” J’onn Jones greets as he steps passed the surprised Latina into the house almost as soon as the door was opened up.

“Hello, sweetheart.” Eliza smiles as she follows the Martian over the doorstep pulling Maggie in for a tight greeting hug.

“Huh….Hi.” Maggie stammers hugging her girlfriend's mother back while Linda and Alex tackled J’onn in a duel hug.

“Aahh dog stop it I don’t want to play right now.” Had Maggie not been in the middle of a fatherly hug from J’onn she would have started at the stiff voice coming from her supposed to be empty living room.

Wait Lena was here too? When did she get here? The answer coming almost as soon as the question had finished forming in her head.

“Kara sweetheart can you please come get your fur niece. I’m trying to work here.” Lena pleads. “This various isn’t going to just cure itself you know.” She sighs her voice strained from being stretched too thin too fast.

She guesses that was what Linda had been watching from her place playing guard so Maggie wouldn’t leave the kitchen.

“But Lena.” Linda sighs stepping in while her twin was busy lightly tackling the still stunned detective in a hug of her own while Linda heads into the living room with a grin “It is Maggie’s birthday day, No working on Maggie’s birthday.” She reminds scooping the husky mix pup off of her sister’s girlfriend’s lap.

“Then why does Alex get to play doctor, but I don’t?” Lena huffed grudgingly setting her phone aside when Kara came back into the room with her big sister close behind her.

“Because between the two of us I’m the only one with an _actual_ doctoral-level degree in medicine?” Alex offers with a smile while Lena pouts at the reminder as she scoots over until she was sitting directly across Kara’s lap. “Ringing any bells Luthor?”

Everyone else that wasn’t Maggie laughs when Lena sticks her tongue out at her eldest daughter rather than answer.

“How….” Maggie gapes. She blinks a few times as if she doesn’t believe this is really happening.

Yeap she was still standing in the hallway wearing only her girlfriend’s shirt while her living room was playing host to not only her girlfriend’s sisters and mother but also the alien man who’d so warmly allowed her to worm her way into his innermost circle and had been granted the title of Earth daughter.

Seeing how loving Lena was being toward Kara made her want to cry in happiness just by itself. Those two had almost as rough of a restart to their relationship as she and Alex did.

“It's your birthday sweetheart.” Eliza reminds tugging a container of several cupcakes out of one of the bags she had beside her chair. “You didn’t honestly think we’d forget that did you?”

“But the quarantine…..” Maggie reasoned holding back happy tears by her fingernails as she looked into each face sitting around her living room.

“Hey, that’s why I got all dressed down for you baby.” Alex giggles gesturing to her geared up and lab coat sporting tier.

“No that was just you teasing me, Danvers.” Maggie accused licking her dry lips as her eyes followed the movement.

“I can do both.” Alex pouts folding her arms over her front. Completely breaking with her cool-headed agent mode.

“Doesn’t Watchtower have a policy about mixing business and pleasure?” Maggie shots back turning her attention to the others in the room before she because a complete mess at the low heat she sees in her girlfriend’s eyes while Lena chocks a laugh into her soda glass and Linda and Kara’s ears and cheeks turn twin shades of deep red.

“Hey, I just managed to get both Alex _and_ Lena into working from home starting yesterday so how about leaving me out of this.” J’onn answers holding the hand not being used as a puppy teething toy up in surrender as he shares a smile with Eliza over there children’s behaviors.

“Oh really.” Alex bits her lip looking nervous and refusing to meet her eyes this time when Maggie turns back to her eyebrow raised. “When were you going to tell me?” Maggie prompts resting her shoulder against the doorway into her living room while across from her Alex was doing the same thing looking bashful.

“Um….right now?” her doctor not so secret agent girlfriend offers. “Surprise.” She glances around at the others, but no one seems bothered to offer her any help. If anything, Lena looks about to bust a gut from quiet laughter as her eyes ping pong between the other couple from the comfort of Kara’s lap.

It was still wild to be able to see the normally cold former L-Corp CEO being so open and carefree when she chatted with Eliza over something complicated and science sounding that was more than a little above Maggie’s pay grade in the science division. More importantly to see her in something other than high-end business casual clothes.

Seriously how was Kara keeping her cool when the better Luthor was just sitting in her lap in those jeans.

“Hey.”

Maggie blinked at the bite in the call as Kara’s arms closed around Lena’s waist her chin resting against the raven-haired woman’s shoulder as her icy blue eyes hold Maggie’s “I love you like a sister Mags you know that and I know being cooped up here is like some weird girls gone wild deal or whatever but you act on that look in your eyes right now and I’m melting your face off. Birthday girl or no.”

“Hmmm Kara. I love when you talk dirty to me. Supergirl.” Lena purrs sending Maggie a playful wink as she shifts successfully diverting Kara’s attention with a simple brush of her mouth against the blonde’s throat.

“Alright girls that enough. No one is melting anyone’s face. Especially not Maggie’s.” Eliza announces fully turning toward the woman in question with a motherly kind of smile. “Now sweetheart how about you go put some more clothes on and then we can have a proper party for you.”

Maggie nodes mechanically at the suggestion.

A proper birthday party.

The last time she’d had one of those was…. actually, she couldn’t really remember when it was the last time.

“Mags?”

Alex’s soft voice in her ear pulls her back to the world like the anchor she was. “Hey, Is this okay? I mean….is this….” Alex started to ask tripping over her words in her nerves.

It was cute how she thought Maggie’s tears were from upset rather than overwhelming love.

Linda giggles like a schoolgirl the longer the couple in the hallway lock lips, while Kara shields her eyes with a playfully tossed “Guys get a room.” That has Lena almost falling from her lap as she laughed.

About the time Maggie found her back pressed against the closest wall with one leg wrapped as tightly as she could get it over Alex’s hips as Maggie tugs even more on the lapels of Alex’s lab coat to being her closer while the fed’s tongue wrestles with Maggie’s own as she groans into Alex’s mouth did the other pair in the room remind the rest of there presence.

J’onn by clearing his throat with the volume of a ripped to life chainsaw while a red-cheeked Eliza stammers out a “Yes well I’m glad you're enjoying the start of your party, Maggie. How about you go get changed so the rest of us can start enjoying it with you?” as she busies herself with pulling out cupcake containers and plastic silver wear.

“Later baby,” Alex promises her voice rough as they share one last softer kiss between them before she pulls away.

She doesn’t miss the way Linda makes a show of freezing Alex’s soda before passing it over once her big sister had composed herself enough to rejoin the waiting guests in the front room while she heads for the stairs up to the second floor of her and Alex’s new place.

********

Her speed was incredible even to her own standers and that was with the added time of a speedy shower to properly dull her hormones after that little moment with her girlfriend in the hallway.

Much like Lena Maggie opts for a comfy but sleek looking pair of jeans but the detective swaps out the dressier yet casual top for another of Alex’s tee shirts. Also, she chooses to forgo putting on shoes in favor of showing off the blue ones with the crest of a certain city hero stitched onto them as she heads back to the waiting guests.

The lights were turned off this time when she hits the top of the steps, but she can still make out Bandit sitting patiently at the bottom of the steps her tail wagging madly behind her as she waits.

“You’d warn me if they were waiting in ambush with Nerf guns, right?”

That only grins an even wider smile from her happy puppy in the limited glow from the streetlight outside.

“Oh, now there’s an….” Lena’s not so whispered voice answers

“No Lena. No, you’re not Nerf gunning my girlfriend on her birthday.”

“You’re no fun.”

Maggie can’t tell which of the heat vision-enabled Danvers sisters it was that used that little trick to light the single start shaped candle now stuck into what looked like an honest to Rao tiramisu cupcake as soon as she rounded the corner into the darkened living room but whoever it was she would have to thank them for not setting fire to her house while they were at it.

More tears sting her eyes while the others finish the last few bars on the traditional ‘Happy Birthday’ song with Linda and Kara choosing to sing the Russian and surprisingly Kryptonian translations of the tune.

“Make a wish and blow out your candle baby.” Alex prompts when the song ends, and the lights have been turned back on.

Happy tears are falling freely now as she looks into each face in the half-circle around her. “I don’t think I can.”

“You have to Maggie. Otherwise, the candle will continue to burn, and the cake will be ruined with the wax.” Linda points out her tone so, matter of fact, that this time Lena does end up falling onto the couch holding her sides as she laughs while Eliza and J’onn turn their attention to dividing out the other cupcakes amongst the rest of the guests.

Alex steps up a little closer still holding out the biggest ‘cake’ for its intended. “Go ahead Mags.”

Instead, Maggie stalls a few more seconds by scooping up Bandit letting the pup lick at the underside of her chin as she rocks her squirming ‘fur daughter’ in her arms as she thinks it over before nodding with her choice.

“I love you, Alex Danvers.” She whispers her eyes sliding from the burning candle flame to her girlfriend’s eyes.

“And I love you, Maggie Sawyer.”

Maggie couldn’t see the candle for her tears when the rest of her chosen family finished with an echoing “Forever” as she blew out the flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone up for a bonus chapter of just Sanvers or is just two with the mini Superfam enough?


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the door was closed and locked behind a pouting Linda Lee as she was lightly strong-armed out by Eliza to stay over with her for a few days the couple pounce on one another.

Alex’s back pressed against the heavy wood while Maggie draws her in by the lapels of her coat as their fronts mold together like puzzle pieces sliding into place. “Humm. So, operation party was good huh?” Alex asks between heated kisses while Maggie’s lips moved down to clime the tight cords of her throat with hot brushes of mouth and tongue drawing pleading mews from her double doctorate holding secret agent of a girlfriend.

“Jury still out.” Maggie answers with a playful growled note in her voice as her skilled and practiced hands making rather fast work of the clasps keeping the top half of Alex’s tactical gear in place. Although how she managed to get Alex out of it without removing her lab coat was going to be a puzzle for a time when her mouth wasn’t turning Alex’s brain to putty when she moves down to reclama the newly exposed territory of Alex’s chest.

It was rather cute breaking apart enough to watch a far to giddy looking Bandit pounced on the garment almost as soon as it had left Maggie’s fingers in favor of falling to the floor. “Hey, hey, Band. Sweety Mommy is going to need that back later.” Alex reminds her tone low and rough from her and Maggie’s traded heated kisses as they watch their pup drag the armored shirt that was almost bigger than she was over to just one of her many little puppy beds scattered about the house and curl up with it.

“Come on Danvers let her snuggle with it.” Maggie defends earning a lopsided grin from Bandit who was soon trotting back over to them so she could tug Maggie’s discarded shirt over to her den once Alex was finished stripping it from her.

“She gets our shirts, but I get you and you get me.”

Alex lets out a needy groan when the compromise is placed in the form of hunting kisses trailed down to place a few toying licks over her girlfriend’s bellybutton. “Pretty fair trade I’d say.” Maggie hums from her kneeled place in front of a whimpering Alex Danvers when she goes back to lavishing the expanse of skin just above the waistband of her pants with calculatedly given attention while Alex’s hands tug at her hair.

Maggie curses under her breath when she was forced to climb back to her feet in order to properly reach the clasp keeping her girlfriend’s bra in place tugging at them until her top half is on display save the faint cover from the open lab coat she was still making Alex wear.

Alex’s happy whine seeming to mix with Bandits as the puppy was now happily teething in the buckles of Alex’s tactical armor. Her tiny growls sounding as if the shirt itself had done her some horrible misdeed while the one she’d stolen from Maggie is covering her like a blanket not at all bothered by anything her humans were getting up to out in the hall.

“Fuck baby get back up here.”

Maggie’s answering sigh as her mouth lets go of Alex’s pebbled right nip is enough to make the agent’s already shaking legs go even weaker. Almost making her regret talking in the first place as Maggie’s eyes meet her own.

“But its my birthday.” Her detective reminds in an all too attractive rendition of one of her sister’s pouts when they have to tell them they were out of Oreos or Potstickers. “and I’m not finished unwrapping my most favorite present yet.”

Alex was going to try again to get her tiny Latina to move she really was, but Rao how could she think when Maggie was kissing her like that? Humm maybe she could risk dressing like this more often if this was the result she would get. Adding this look into the growing list of options while conducting her favorite kind of experiments.

Testing every single method, she could come up with to quickly and officiality make her swaggering and cool-headed cop of a girlfriend become just as aroused and wanting as she makes Alex just by being in the same room as her.

No sooner had the thought crossed her weakening mind than Maggie was pulling away to allow both of them to catch their breath. “Rao you have no idea what you do to me, Ally.”

Their foreheads resting against one another heavy breathing from the even heavier trade of kisses and Alex’s amused and oh so smug grin are enough of a distraction for the stealthy agent to roll there position so Maggie was now the one being pressed back against their front door.

“Then why don’t we go to our room and you can try to explain it to me,” Her girlfriend bargains while her mouth presses a knee weakling line of open-mouthed kisses from Maggie’s jaw down toward her breasts. Alex’s knee nudging Maggie’s legs apart just enough to slide her leg between them as she leans in while Maggie groaned in longing against Alex’s hair “What do you say, Detective?”

Maggie’s knuckles whitened out with how tightly she gripped the edges of Alex’s open lab coat keeping her in place.

With the way Alex was now angled against her keeping her pressed tightly against the door and with the hard grip the agent had on her hips Maggie couldn’t find any more of that desired friction where she needed than Alex wanted to give. Just enough to keep the trapped detective’s mind in that promising lust edge but not enough to do much else while Alex waited for an answer.

The prompting question of “Well?” was kissed into the dip of her shoulder making Maggie sigh in contentment before she could even begin to come up with an answer. “Only if you concede is in _my_ juris…..Fuck Alex.” Maggie starts to say only to trail off in a long needy moan when she felt the claiming brush of Alex’s fingers between her legs down passed waistband of her jeans.

Alex would have answered with something smug had she not been gaping a little like a fish out of water at the wetness she felt pooling and slickening her searching fingers. All that wetness with nothing but her girlfriend’s pants keeping it from her. “Humm seems someone miss placed her underwear on the way back to her party.”

The fact the comment was punctuated by a testing thrust of Alex’s trigger finger was enough to bring a loud moan from Maggie’s lips that Alex was quick to quiet with a greedy kiss as she added a second digit to her work. “I’d have known that I’d have kicked everyone out a heck of a lot sooner.”

Maggie shuddered at the velvety edge of an unfulfilled promise while Alex’s trapped fingers continued their thrusting torment between her legs. Her trembling hands found an anchoring grip on Alex’s shoulders as she rocks her hips into every motion of Alex’s hand. Pinned as she was between Alex’s inviting weapon of a body and the thick wood of their front door there wasn’t much Maggie could do apart from grind down against the palm cupping the slick heat between her legs.

“That’s it, baby.” She can’t think, can’t speak beyond broken panting mews for Alex to keep going. To not stop while she writhes against the door. “Wasn’t going to Mags.” Alex promises while her girlfriend’s hands claw at the flushed skin of her shoulder when she adds a third finger to her calculated assault in shorting out Maggie’s brain through the heat wetting her hand between her girlfriend’s legs.

She knew Maggie could take it.

“You gonna come for me birthday girl?” the question made Maggie’s head spin even more than it already as in her frazzled begging state. “Huh? Gonna come right here with my hand fucking you like this?”

How in the multiverse was Maggie supposed to deny her anything when she was talking so damned sexy like that?

“Gonna….Gon…..Huaahh Fuck Ally…..”

The combination lusty bedroom eyes mixed with that smug happy pride in Alex’s eyes while she works her down from that first intense high nearly has Maggie falling over the edge all over again while her girlfriend rewards her with a few softer kisses spanning from her collarbone up to her lips.

“Should arrest.” Maggie pants once her mind cleared enough for her to remember words much less how to make and talk them as her post bliss trembling slowed to a stop. “Too sexy for own good.”

Alex giggles nuzzling her forehead against her recovering girlfriend’s “Hmmm, Guilty as charged.” She hums her hands burying themselves in Maggie’s already tryst tousled hair as she’s pulled in by the lapels of her coat. “Detective Sawyer.” She finishes against Maggie’s lips while they kiss.

“Ally.”

Maggie’s whisper of her name makes the agent shudder in the best of ways but she shakes her head fighting down the heat twisting painful low in her belly to go check on the now seeming to be asleep pup sleepily still chewing on her work shirt. This day wasn’t about her after all this was Maggie’s day.

A tight grip at her wrist stops her only a few steps away from both Maggie and the door. “Babe I really do ne….” She starts to argue trying to gesture toward the garment she’d been interrupted in retreating as Maggie tugs her back around only for the rest of her words to evaporate as soon as Maggie’s mouth presses against her own.

“I already told you I wasn’t finished with you Danvers,” Maggie snaps backing Alex into the kitchen with every word until she was backed against the edge of the kitchen island with Maggie’s hands quickly slamming down on either side of her hips keeping her in place. “Seems like someone needs a refreshers course in listening skills.” Maggie scoffs at that tossing her hair back over her shoulder as the pair held the others gaze.

“Hmmm you think so huh?” Alex giggles mostly to keep her head at the steely desire staring back at her from Maggie’s eyes.

Its that dame sexy head tilt Maggie pulls on her next instead of a real answer that really does her in. either that or the fact that her girlfriend had been using Alex’s distraction to rid her of the last of her tactical gear as well as her lab coat that has Alex truly whimpering under the shorter woman’s gaze.

“Seems I wasn’t the only one forgetting there under things this morning huh.”

Had she not been so focused on just how kissable Maggie’s lips were whenever she spoke Alex would have been blushing at the comment as her detecting girlfriend slides even closer in her stance between the agent’s spread knees as Maggie once again leaned in this time to follow a carefully smeared line of sky blue cupcake icing trailing between Alex’s breasts.

Later Alex needs to remember to thank Linda for leaving at least one cupcake on the table for them to enjoy. Not that the innocent minded Kasnian could have ever known that her restraint would have been turned into something so hot that Alex’s vision blurred from the pleasure of it all as her hand tangles once again in Maggie’s hair as the cop’s mouth continued teasing her breasts for as long as the icing seemed to hold out.

“Now how about we move this away from our sleepy audience and up to our room?” Maggie’s husky timber prompts just when Alex was sure she would break just from her teasing alone.

The agent was about to protest that she was in now shape to move when she felt Maggie’s arms sliding under her. “Forget how strong….” She sighs against her girlfriend’s hair while Maggie carries her from the kitchen out to the stairs.

“What strong?” Maggie giggles but even as worked up and needy as she was Alex can tell how pleased she was at the praise. “I’m just impatient at getting the rest of my favorite present undone.”

“Happy birthday Mags.” She mummers tilting Maggie’s chin up enough to kiss her while Maggie pauses them on the steps to press her back against the wall.


End file.
